Hollow Bastion
by Kamiya-san
Summary: Damon Salvatore is rumored to be the Lord of all Vampires, and cruel one at that. He terrorizes the village of Mystic Falls, and strikes a deal with them. Bring him a witch to help him break a spell, and Lord Salvatore will leave Mystic Falls in peace. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Hollow Bastion  
**Summary**: Damon Salvatore is rumored to be the Lord of all Vampires, and cruel one at that. He terrorizes the village of Mystic Falls, and strikes a deal with them. Bring me a witch to help him break a spell, and Lord Salvatore will leave Mystic Falls in peace.  
AU  
**Paring**: Bonnie/Damon  
**Rating**: M for later chapters.  
A.N.: and for the sake of this particular setting. 'Grams' will not be used. Ahaha.

There was a thunder storm brewing in the town of Mystic Falls. Although this was not like any other the townspeople had experienced since the Salvatore Brothers came into Town. It was worse than anything they had ever seen, and they knew exactly why.

Two young men and a beautiful brunette came to Mystic Falls two years ago. Damon and Stefan Salvatore were brothers, and Katherine Pierce was said to be engaged to one of the two. They lived on the edge of town, deep within the crevices of the woods. A great manor that had been in the town's history for over a hundred years.

They were friendly at first, but it seemed as though the female had done (something) because the two men started acting differently. More...aggressive. Rumors began to circulate that that the trio were blood-sucking creatures.

It was very unbelievable at first, considering the younger of the two, Stefan, was the most social out of the brothers. And even though the eldest seemed to have a way with the women, no one could blame him. He was (devilishly) handsome.

That was until, women started disappearing, then found later, dead, lying on the forest floor. Bite marks were found on each victim's person. At first, no one wanted to believe it could be these two, instead they blamed it on savage animals. But these women all had one thing in common. They were infatuated with the Salvatores.

One young woman seemed to have survived the attack. Her name was Caroline Forbes, her family had been on the council for Mystic Falls. She had gotten luckier than most girls, and had even been intimate with the eldest brother. But one rainy night, they found her lying dead in the forest, just as the other girls had been. Except Damon was there with her.

It may have been the light, but a witness said the man's eyes had changed to a deep black and blood red. His skin was abnormally pale, and his hands were drenched in blood. He turned to see the witness, wiped the remaining blood from his mouth and in an instant both the 'corpse' and Damon were gone. A frightening sight for any human.

Unfortunately, this witness didn't have much credibility to him. He was a drunkard and a vagrant. How could he tell his dreams from reality when he was constantly drunk?

Three days passed, and Caroline had returned. She said she had gotten lost, until a kind merchant gave her shelter for a few days. Her excuse was...legitimate, but it lacked something. Although, before anyone could question, she had told them because of that, she planned on marrying the merchant. And she left town.

"Bonnie!" yelled an eldest woman. "Get inside! Something is wrong!" the younger woman turned to her grandmother with a frantic look. She had been outside tending to her grandmother; Sheila's garden for the day when an unplanned storm took the suns place. Her long brown locks spun around her beautiful face as she ran towards her grandmother's home.

"What...What is the matter, Grandma?" Bonnie said, currently out of breath.

Her grandmother hurried her in and shut the door. "This isn't the cause of Mother Nature, young one."

Bonnie looked up, slightly confused.

"This is someone's anger. Someone's pain."

"How can you tell?" the younger woman whispered.

The elder of the two gave a small smile, pointing to her heart.

"I can feel it. I understand this pain. The feeling of having someone you care about taken away. The feeling of betrayal."

Bonnie knew what her grandmother was referring to. Her father had kept her away from his mother. He saw her as a bad omen, and Bonnie could understand. Her grandmother was rumored to have powers, and was teaching Bonnie them. She knew she would die soon, and her son rejected anything regarding magic. Lucky for her, her granddaughter was a curious one. So she began teaching Bonnie instead.

"W-What about father?" Bonnie asked, cringing at the coming answer.

"What about your father? He has decided to exclude his own mother from his life, so I'll treat him as a stranger. I don't care what happens to him anymore." Bonnie stared at her grandmother with a pained look.

She was hurting, it was as clear as daylight. Her own son, that she held in her stomach for 9 months, tending to his every need until he was old enough to fend for himself, didn't want anything to do with her. And for what? Being herself. So she took her motherly instincts to Bonnie. Lord knows she needed one, her maternal mother was dead and father was always working.

_If it were not for her Grandmother, Bonnie would have no one_.

Bonnie sighed, walking over to the fire to keep herself warm. "Well, what shall we do now?"

"We wait." Sheila answered. "Even though the storm is not finished, I can feel that it has already destroyed this town's crops." her eyes closed and her hand out as she 'felt' the earth around her.

"Oh no!" Bonnie gasped getting up. "Agriculture is Mystic Falls main export. If we don't have that, we cannot make money, and no money means we cannot prosper. H-How can we survive? Oh I ju-"

Sheila chuckled, her granddaughter was intelligent, but she worked herself up too much. "Calm yourself, Child. If you are not careful, you will blast the fireplace through the roof." she chided playfully.

Bonnie looked up at her grandmother with doe-like eyes. She tried calming herself; she had often forgotten that her powers were in tune with her emotion now.

Two days had passed since the storm, and no one was happy. Everyone was scared and looking for someone to blame. They all knew it was the Salvatore Brothers. Whatever they were concocting in their manor was having a serious effect on Mystic Falls.

Lord Damon as he was known had come by horse carriage to deliver a message very early in the morning. The townspeople had rounded the town square in curiosity.

Sheila had run outside quickly, leaving a sleeping Bonnie back in her home. She had to stop this for the good of Mystic Falls.

Damon didn't step out. Instead the girl that many were beginning to forget emerged from the carriage onto the cobblestone. Caroline Forbes. Some gasped at realization. Others felt pity. She looked so dead, so malnourished.

"Lord Salvatore has honored us all with his presence this gracious day. He realizes that after a storm he cannot recount, a considerable amount of money has gone to waste." she paused trying to steady her nervous demeanor. "He can help Mystic Falls. He just needs a favor in return."

All eyes looked frightened, Damon could never want anything that couldn't benefit them.

"Bring Lord Salvatore your witch, and he will make your town prosper."

Bonnie awoke smiling. The moon was still out. But just like her grandmother, she could feel the earth. Even though the crops were ruined, she had hope that things would return to normal with time and hard work. She might even be able to see Elena, her playfellow of many years on this day.

That was, until she heard a crowd yelling something. They sounded angry..

"Grandma? Grandma?" Bonnie called out shakily.

With no reply, Bonnie quickly hopped out of bed with nothing but her nightgown. Her hair bouncing delicately behind her frantic frame.

"Grandma!" Bonnie yelled again as she neared the crowd. She couldn't exactly see what was happening because of the taller men before her.

She could only see little slits of what was going on. That frail blonde girl that was Bonnie's friend at one point was standing outside of a carriage. She could see the hooves of black horses, and her...Grandma!

"Grandma! Grandma!" She yelled again. Even over the crowd, she was sure Sheila could hear her, but she didn't respond.

Sheila made a motion with her hands, spreading them out as if she were offering herself. Bonnie didn't understand at all. She looked for another way to get past the crowd, when she spotted Elena.

"Elena! What's going on?" Bonnie yelled, grabbing her friends arm for dear life in the antsy crowd.

"Oh Bonnie!" Elena cried, "The town is sacrificing your Grandmother to go to the Salvatore Manor!"

At that moment, horror and anger embedded itself deep within the depths of the small witch's form. Her grandmother? The only one left in her life? She would **not** let that happen.

Bonnie's hair began to float around her, and the hem of her nightgown rippled in small but vicious waves. Suddenly, one of the horses yelped out in pain, falling to the cobblestone ground.

Caroline shrieked in surprise, momentarily stopping her request. The crowd went wild with chaos.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena screamed, grabbing hold of her friend trying to shake her out of her daze. "Someone will see you!"

It was true, only a few people knew of Bonnie's powers, Elena being one of them, and she preferred to keep it that way. Unfortunately for Bonnie, today wasn't going to be her day.

A pale hand struck out of the dark carriage. It demanded silence, an quickly the crowd obliged. All but two..

Damon sensed another witch's presence. A potentially more powerful one that the one sacrificing herself in front of him.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena sharply whispered, she had to calm her friend, or everyone would take notice of her.

It was too late though, the crowd turned to Bonnie and Elena. The young witch had been chanting something. Her eyes were screwed shut, and an air was rippling about her. Caroline fell to the ground gripping her head in her hands. Damon would have fallen too, but he took all his might not to show weakness in front of the townspeople.

Bonnie didn't mean for Caroline to get hurt, but she could only think of one spell that might have done harm to Lord Damon. From her perspective, it didn't seem to have worked.

Elena shook her friend for the umpteenth time, hoping to get a reaction out of her. Although as soon as she did, blood started leaking out of her dear friends nose, and she fainted.

Elena couldn't help herself, she screamed. Her friend, her dear beloved friend...

Damon turned towards Bonnie. "This one. This is the one I want."

Sheila turned quickly, "No! Lord Damon. You do not want her! She is but a child, she hasn't harnessed any powers yet! Take me instead!"

Damon turned slightly towards the babbling witch. To the human eye, it looked as though Damon hadn't moved, but within a split second, Sheila's heart was in his hands.

"Shhh, Don't speak." he whispered, putting his bloodied fingers to his mouth.

Elena shook with fear as Lord Damon stepped closer. He gave her a quick look over.

"Slattern" he mumbled.

Any other time, the girl might have been offended, but the fear held her tongue.

And with that, Bonnie and Damon were gone.

Leaving everyone in confusion. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hollow bastion: Chapter II

Wow! I am pleasantly surprised with the enthusiasm for my story! Thank you for everything; the reviews, alerts, and support! I'm really grateful for it all! :)  
And I really do apologise for the tardiness! I kept editing this chapter over and over. And then I saw Episodes 21 & 22 this morning. My eyes are so swollen. lol!

* * *

It was still dark out. The moon hidden behind grey clouds. The sun would surely come out soon if Stefan had remembered correctly.

He soon sensed a presence behind him, turning around, he looked to see his brother. Bloodied lips and steel eyes widened with excitement.  
"Brother, you should try her."

Stefan gave a pained look, turning back to the window. "I prefer not to be in your company right now."

The elder of the two smirked, "Why, dear Stefan? Could it be that you are having withdrawal symptoms..?" running a finger along his reddened lips, knowing full well Stefan could just /smell/ the young witch's blood.

"Or, it might be that over the course of the years, it has become increasingly difficult to be around you." a fist clenched tightly, trying to block his senses from the blood.

"You seem to forget we are no longer human. I threw what little morals I had to begin with out the window eons ago."

"You killed her Grandmother, and fed on her without her consent, let alone her acknowledgement. I don't think you have to be human to know the rules of a gentleman."

"Hmm, true. I do prefer them awake. Squirming or moaning under my grasp. Either of the two works fine~" he said nonchalantly.

Stefan barely spared his brother a second glance.  
"Maybe this is why Kathe-"

"Cease your incessant babble this instant. I will ripe you to shreds if you speak that whore's name in my presence again."

Damon paused, his eyes going gentle for a moment.  
"Speaking of whores, I found her in that town Mystic Falls with the witch."

The younger of the two kept his shocked expression, surprised at the location of the possible doppleganger, unlike most who would be by the quick change of temper his elder brother seemed to have, too often.

"Then why does it matter for you to find her?" Stefan asked, not sure if he wanted to say Katherine's name again.

Damon traced a pale hand across his face. Covering his eyes from his younger brother, he said, "How many times do I have to tell you? A certain /friend/ of mine is coming, and I need her for a sacrifice."

"Then why is the witch necessary? Just let her go, and deal with your 'friend'."

"Dear brother, you will soon come to learn that not everything is that simple."

Damon turned to leave, but Stefan grabbed his wrist before he left.

"Just be careful with her. She must be ex-"

Damon snatched his hand away quickly, not wanting to sit through a lecture from his younger brother.

"You handle your own, and I will handle mine."

And this time, Damon left.

* * *

Something inside Bonnie stopped. Ever since her mother died, she thought she would be void of any feelings. But when her Grandmother came in as a mother figure, something...some warm fire in her rekindled and she was given a loving warmth that stayed with her...until now.

She felt cold, the fire stopped. She opened her eyes and saw nothing. It was dark. Bonnie tried to feel around for something, anything.

She felt cool silk in her closed fists. A bed? Bonnie for the most part expected chains and whips, in some sort of dungeon. You couldn't exactly blame her though; bored village woman seemed to have a knack for spicing up rumours pertaining to the Salvatore siblings.

Reaching a hand around her neck, Bonnie scratched it constantly. Something had bitten her there; perhaps a bug bite...

She sensed around the room, finding a few candles, she used her powers to light a flame.

Bonnie gasped at what she saw.

A grand room, silken curtains and bedding. Gold crown moulding across the walls, with marble floorings. Several chandeliers adorned the ceiling, and she concentrated, lighting them all.

"Beautiful." someone took the words right out of Bonnie's mouth.

Turning, she let out a small eep, and rushed back to the bed, covering herself with the silken blankets. All too soon remembering that she was wearing just her nightgown.

"Although I meant your potential, you too are quite captivating." the green eyed man said.

Bonnie said nothing, too frightened by the rumours to say anything. Her heart was pounding, her chest rising and falling with each shallow breath.

"I am sorry." he continued, keeping Bonnie curious. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't trust her voice yet.

"You are not aware? Oh dear.." Stefan said, covering his worried face with his hands.

"Wh-What?" Bonnie asked, speaking for the first time. She was worried; if he was worried, then something was wrong.

Her voice was like gold to him. He smiled a genuine smile, but it fell short as his name was called.

"Stefan!" a deep voice was heard throughout the spacious hallways, reaching the room Bonnie and the young man were in.

The younger man's, now known as Stefan, forehead creased in worry from hearing his name. "Not again..." he mumbled under his breath.

Bonnie, still too scared to find amusement in the man's obvious displeasure, pulled the covers up higher and tighter. She recognised the voice. It belonged to the older of the two Salvators.

Stefan turned back in her direction, bowing in apology. "I'm sorry our first meeting had to be cut so short. I hope we will have another chance to greet one another in the near future."

He didn't walk out the door, lest he run into his brother. Instead, Bonnie barely blinked before he merged behind a shadow and disappeared.

The young witch barely had anytime to comprehend Stefan's exit, as the owner of the deep voice entered the room.

"Bonnie." Damon whispered as he entered.

The sheets in Bonnie's hands were mere threads. She had diminished all possible recgognisable traces that it had actually been a bed liner.

"Dance with me." he ordered gently, walking toward the grand bed currently being torn apart by the little witch, he extended a pale hand.

Bonnie didn't move, didn't respond. She was too terrorised.

Damon only smiled, twisted his outreached hand in a beckoning gesture.

The young witch shrieked in fear as she felt herself being pulled towards the vampire without physical movement.

Quickly, she used her magic to plant herself on the bed, but Bonnie had already overexerted herself. So the spell fell short, and she continued to be dragged across the silken sheets.

The bed was so grand, it felt like an eternity in the witch's eyes. Her eyes darted across the room, looking for something to save her; nothing.

He took her hand in his own, and drifted around the room in a lazy saunter.

Bonnie tried repeatedly to escape, but it was if she hadn't moved at all. His hands were as solid as boulders.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Ah, she finally finds her voice?" Damon said coming to a stop.

She hadn't noticed they had moved to the library. But for some reason, she didn't remember leaving the first room.

"What happened? Where is my grandmother?" Bonnie asked boldly now. She didn't know where she was, and she wasn't in the least bit comfortable. That fire was coming back, and she was getting angry.

Damon could sense that, and smirked. "My lady, I am terribly sorry. Miss Sheila Bennett is dead. She sacrificed herself for you." He wanted to break her, he loved the range of her emotions. Damon had been studying her for quite sometime, and he wanted to study her. Keep Bonnie and explore the ranges, whether it hurt her or not.

"Oh." Bonnie whispered. Damon gestured her to a seat, and she quickly took it, fearing she might faint if she stood any longer.  
"She's dead.." Talking more to herself then Damon, she couldn't believe it.

"She was very kind to me, and before she died, she asked me to care for you in her...permanent absence." Damon lied through his teeth.

She couldn't believe it. This felt like a bad dream she would wake up from in a moment.  
"C-Can you lead me to my room then, Lord Salvatore?"

"Yes, certainly." He said. Bonnie definitely didn't remember how they had gotten to the library, because it was a three minute walk from her room...  
She tried to become familiar with the layout of the manor as they walked. Damon had apologised several times and said even though timing might be inappropriate, but she could drop the formalities and call him Damon.

"Thank you." She whispered as they finally got to her room. She was happy the Damon didn't question her anymore and left her to her devices.

Once in the room, she sat on the bed. Someone had changed the threaded silken sheets, she noted.

She sat for a good hour before she decided to get sone rest. Bonnie only slept for a few minutes before she began to cry in her sleep. Damon sat in the parlour, in front of the fire listening to her sobs with a devilish smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

While I can't promise to update weekly or anything like that, I will certainly try harder. And I think it's time for a beta reader, but I don't know anything about that...

* * *

"And such a pretty little bird…" He murmured.

She was sleeping, a small brown hand slowly moving to cover another that was clutched around her small throat. She struggled against his grip quietly and unknowingly, her gentle face twisting into a grimace for air. Her small whimpers for breathing air elicited a growl from him. Her nails dragging along his chalky white skin with desperation, a trickle of blood fell onto the sheets. He could sense her waking, and with that, he vanished.

Bonnie awoke with a start, rubbing her mysteriously sore neck. Her eyes swollen and her head dizzy, the young witch felt as though she had been through hell and back. She didn't realise how hard she had cried. She rubbed her face, looking down at her hands she saw blood..._How? _She wondered.

Bonnie swore she was hearing voices. Agonising screams, screeching yowls; and it felt like their cries were clawing at the insides of her head. They were chanting something; _Exitium_, _Exitium_. _Mors inevitabilis est, et hora ejus incerta_.

Scrambling out of the large bed desperately, she looked for something hard to knock her out. The pain was too much, and all the biting she had done to her lips couldn't contain the ear-piercing scream she let out early in the morning.

In an instant Stefan and Damon had entered the room. As they stepped closer to Bonnie, the voices only intensified. "Stay away!" Bonnie screamed. "Get away!"

Stefan turned to his elder brother, "What have you done?"

Damon pointed a finger to his chest, "Me? Did I not just enter, the same as you?" Cooling down before he got angry in front of Bonnie he continued, "Brother, Lady Bonnie is just..._'communing' _with the spirits. Gaining more power."

Stefan gave him an unsure look, "She seems to be in pain, and it looks more like they're trying to_ tell _her something."

Damon caught on rather quickly and reached for Bonnie. He couldn't have the truth of the old witch's death revealed. Getting closer and with the witch looking towards the ceiling, he could see red marks around her neck. He took Bonnie in his arms tightly and spoke gently to her, an act he had perfected. "Bonnie..Bonnie? Listen, it is only my brother and I."

And soon, the pain had ceased. Bonnie delicately opened her mossy eyes to meet Damon's ice ones. Quickly, she covered them and tried to break from his stronghold, but she had learned she couldn't escape. "My eyes, they're swo-"

"Beautiful?" Damon supplied. He tried grabbing her small wrists, but she wouldn't budge. He gave a small laugh, "It's been quite a day for you already, hasn't it?"

Bonnie nodded looking down, feeling ashamed that she might somehow owe the steel-eyed man something.

"Caroline will help you get ready. Come down within the hour. I have news to relay to you along with breakfast." Damon said, ushering him and his brother out of the room. Bonnie's head piped up at the name, and the second she did she saw her; "Caroline?"

Caroline only smiled weakly, "Let's help you get ready, Lady Bonnie."

* * *

As Caroline scrubbed Bonnie's back in the water, both girls had so much they wanted to ask. Caroline wanted to know how Mystic Falls was, how her friends were, how her...mother was. Bonnie wanted to know more about the Salvatores, what Caroline was doing here, and the incessant chanting earlier.

"How is.." they both said in unison. They both pause waiting for the other to continue, and when is was silent for a moment, they both laughed.

"You go first." Bonnie urged.

Caroline nodded, getting up to bring a towel from a grand oak cabinet. "How is Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie knew since the day Caroline left, she didn't go marry any merchant. But she didn't know that the young blonde was trapped here. Speaking of Mystic Falls would only prove to upset Caroline. But she began anyway.

"We had a storm, the crops are ruined.." Bonnie said.

_'Courtesy of Lord Damon' _Caroline sneered internally. Finding sudden interest in the towels, she asked;

"And my mother, what about her?"

Bonnie looked down, not knowing exactly what to say. She actually hadn't seen Miss Forbes in quite sometime. Since Caroline left, she'd busied herself with defending Mystic Falls. Miss Forbes had been spooked since the day Caroline had left.

Bonnie watched as Caroline's grip on the towel tightened. She considered lying; "She's-"

"Ha, nevermind! It was silly for me to push past my boundaries." and neither said more after that. But the witch could see the pained look in the young girl's eyes.

The weight of the unfinished conversation hung heavily in the space between them as Caroline tied the strings to Bonnie's corset. "I'm scared."

Caroline looked up from the task at hand.

"I don't wish to be here. When will I be given the chance to leave?" Bonnie admitted before she could control it. She shook her head shamefully. If Bonnie wasn't fond of the manor, she could only imagine how Caroline felt.

Caroline finished threading the end of the material through the loop, tying it tightly. Bonnie's hand wandered unconsciously towards her lower back, admiring the efficiency in the form. "You may receive your answer in due time, Lady Bonnie."

Bonnie turned back to Caroline, "Please, we were once playfellows. There is no need for formalities in my presence."

"You are right," Bonnie's eyes brightened with relief. "we were_ once_." and as soon as her face lit up, it went dark. Bonnie was more than a tad surprised to say the least, she was only being nice. But this wasn't her home, and she wasn't familiar with her surroundings, and the witch knew for those reasons, she hadn't told Caroline off right there and then. Instead, Bonnie turned quietly, letting out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, and removed herself from the room.

Bonnie waved her head in her face. Her face had grown heated from the inclined tiff with Caroline. But Bonnie wasn't angry at her former friend, she was upset with the two brothers. What could they have done to turn Caroline so bitter and cold?

Whatever it was, Bonnie would find out.


End file.
